


Together

by WeirdWolf_Fandoms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Planet, Crossover, Ember Island (Avatar), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf_Fandoms/pseuds/WeirdWolf_Fandoms
Summary: Adora and the Best Friends Squad are on a mission to bring magic across the known universe.  Korra and Team Avatar are on a much needed vacation to Ember Island after Kuvira's trial.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. The Machine

Adora's POV:

I walk through the ruins of a building with Catra. She digs through some of the rubble. I help her. 

"I can't believe the things that the Horde had done!" We look at Glimmer. 

"I mean, outside of Etheria." Bow smiles as he picks up a piece of metal. 

He holds it up as he examines it. "This might be part of the machine that the mayor wanted us to find." Glimmer walks over to him. The two look at the piece. 

Catra's tail brushes against my leg. "I need a strong, buff hero to help me lift this big piece of rubble." I smile. I hold out my hand. 

"For the Honor of Greyskull!" 

\------------------

Korra's POV: 

I put my arm around Asami as we watch Bolin and Opal surf. She smiles. "Bolin's going to wipe out." I laugh. "Of course. You look beautiful, Sami." I kiss her. Bolin falls off of the surfboard. 

I hear Mako laugh. "Good job, Bolin!" He yells. I look over in his direction. He, Kai, and Jinora are playing volleyball. Wu moves his sunglasses down. He smiles at Mako then he continues to sunbathe. 

The ball lands in front of Asami and I. I get up and I pick it up. "Alright, I'm in. Mako, go with Jinora." "Why?" He asks. I chuckle. "Because, if Jinora and I teamed then we'd destroy you." I toss the ball to him. He smirks and puts his hands on his hips. "Bet." I shrug. "Your loss then." I walk over beside Jinora. 

Mako serves the ball. I quickly spike it back to him. 

\------------------

Adora's POV:

I move another huge piece of rubble. Nothing. Catra sighs. "Are you sure the machine is even here, princess?" Glimmer groans. "Yes! That's what the mayor said! If yo—." I get between the two. "Enough, we've been searching for hours! Just calm down, both of you." Catra sticks her tongue out. Glimmer grunts and teleports off. 

"Adora I found it!" Bow yells. I run over to him. A small metal machine is in the corner of an old home. I go to run to it. A dark figure appears in front of it. 

"Stop!" I yell. The figure raises their hand. They have two fingers. They slap the machine. 

It sends out a ringing pulse. I grunt. I get down on my knee. I cover my ears. "Make it stop!" I suddenly see a beach. "Wha—?" I black out. 

\------------------

Asami's POV:

I run over to Korra as soon as she starts to fall. Jinora catches her. Korra groans. 

She rubs her head. "Ugh, do you guys hear that ringing?" Mako and I glance at each other. He shakes his head. 

I sigh. "It may be too much sun." I help her on her feet. "Come on, let's go inside. It's getting pretty late anyways." She grins. "Can we have some of your famous veggie bun buns?" I smile and I kiss her cheek. "Of course." We go inside. 


	2. Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Adora switch minds

Korra's POV:

I wake up in a strange room. It's super techy, it looks like something that Asami would draw up to look like the future.

I shiver. It's extremely cold. I was raised int the South Pole, I wear a tank top all the time, and I normally am used to the cold. I shouldn't be cold.

A woman with wolf-bat ears and a short haircut walks into the room. Her eyes are like that of a cat owl, but they're two different colors. She has a tail and she is dressed in red and black.

She smiles. "Adora! You're okay!" I fall out of the bed. "Adora!" Her voice is really gravelly. I scramble to my feet.

I get into a bending position. "Who are you?!" I don't sound like myself. I cover my mouth. I uncover it. "Wha—who are you." The woman laughs. "Come on, I'm your girlfriend." "You're not Asami. And I'm not Adora." She laughs again. "Whaat? Come on Adora." She hops on the bed then over to me. She tilts my head.

I grunt. "Come on, Adora. That machine really scrambled your brains! Look, Bow and Glimmer has the sticky buns and we're meeting with the mayor in a few minutes. Get dressed, okay?" She kisses my cheek and runs out.

I sigh. There's something going on here. Who would name their child Glimmer? I look beside the bed. There's a red jacket. I put it on.

I look up and I finally get why the woman was calling me Adora. I look at myself in the mirror. My skin is fair, I have blue eyes and long, blonde hair. I step back. I am not myself. Whoever I am, might be in my body. I take a deep breath. Someone may be able to explain this.

I leave the room. I go into a control room. A woman with purple pigtails is typing on a computer. "Ah! Adora!" Her voice is nasally. She turns. She has some kind of bug welding mask thing on. "Glimmer and Bow are talking with the mayor! That machine knocked you and She-Ra out. Like you've been in bed for at least a day or so." "A day?" She nods.

I jog over to her. "Do I know you?" Her hair lifts up the welding mask. I jump back. "Of course! I'm Entrapta!" "Where are we?" She laughs. "Wow, Catra was right! Your mind must be jumbled!" She moves my face, examining my face with her hair.

I grunt. "I'm not Adora. I'm Avatar Korra, and I have no clue where I am or who you people are. I just want to get home to my girlfriend." She squints. "Hmm, your speech patterns are like Adora's, but you're, I'll be back!" Her and her hair run off. I groan.

A petite woman with pink, sparkly hair appears in front of me. I hop back. "What?!" She puts her hands on her hips. "Adora, are you okay?!" I slip.

She appears beside me and she helps me up. "Are you okay?" I sigh. "You seem reasonable, are you Glimmer?" She chuckles. "Yeah, I am. Adora, are you oka—." "I'm not Adora!" I stand up. "I am Avatar Korra, and I was on Ember Island with my girlfriend and friends." She steps back. "Huh?" "I'm not Adora or whoever She-Ra is. I am Avatar Korra." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "And I last remember Asami hugging me as we slept. We cuddle all the time an—." "Let me stop you right there. You're saying that you're not Adora?" I laugh.

I smile at Glimmer. "Yes! Finally someone is listening to me. I have no clue who anyone here is! I am honestly confused." She covers her mouth. She looks down in concentration. "We can't tell Catra." "That's the woman who had the wolf-bat ears, right?" She laughs. "Wolf-bat ears?" I groan. She laughs. "Okay I definitely know that you are not Adora. Wolf-bat!" She laughs quite loudly.

She grips the chair. "Alright, so we can not tell Catra. She will be devastated. She's with Bow on a mission." I rub my wrists. "Can you help me or not?" "Of course, uh here, sit." I sit down. "What do you know or remember of your planet? Home? Anything?" "I remember being on the beach with my girlfriend and I uh I just had a spirit-awful ringing in my ears while playing volleyball." "Go on." The purple haired woman appears upside down in my face.

"Korra! Let's open you up!" She holds a circular saw in her hands and she turns it on. Glimmer hops back. "Entrapta, no. It's still Adora's body, but this Korra woman is in it." The women look at me.  
  


Adora's POV:

Catra grabs my waist. I hold her hand. I let out a small sigh. "Ngh, Korra." I hop out of bed. This woman isn't Catra.

She sits up and looks at me. She's beautiful, but not as beautiful as Catra. She has long, jet black hair. She has on some kind of night gown. It's pink, like Glimmer.

Her expression softens. "Korra, are you okay?" I hold out my fists and fire comes out of them. I hop back, knocking over a vase. "Why did fire come out of my hands? Who is Korra? And who are you?" The woman looks hurt at my last question, but her expression remains soft.

She looks at me. "Korra, are you okay?" "My name is Adora, and I am not okay!" She glances to the side then to me. "Jinora! Come here!" She yells.

I grab a piece of the broken vase. I hold it up. I don't want to start throwing fire again.

A teenage girl walks in. She has a short haircut and an arrow on her forehead. Her night wear is like some kind of wet-suit.

I point the shard at her. "Who are you?! Where is Catra, Glimmer, and Bow?" The woman and girl look at each other.

The girl approaches me with her hand out. "Who are you? Are you Korra?" "No, I'm Adora. Where are my friends have you done something to them?" "Look, put down the glass shard. Go look in the mirror." I put the shard down. "Okay, okay." I walk over to a mirror slowly.

I touch my face. My hair is cut similar to the girl. I have brown hair and tan skin.

I turn around and I look at the two women. "I am not on Argus, am I?" The girl looks at me skeptically. "Argus?" I slap my forehead.


	3. Argus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra learns about She-Ra. Adora meets the rest of Team Avatar. Asami and Mako have a small talk about Korra and Adora’s predicament.

Korra's POV:

Entrapta shines a light in my eyes."Well, to us you are one hundred percent Adora!"She walks off. 

Glimmer touches my shoulder."When Catra gets back, can you pretend to be Adora?"I nod."Sure, and why can't we tell her?" 

Entrapta turns to us. "Catra is emotionally unstable!" "Uh, alright then." "So, does Adora have like bending or something? We wouldn't have switched bodies unless our bodies or spirits were connected." 

Glimmer and Entrapta look at each other. "What? You guys can bend, right?" "What's bending." "Bending the four elements? Fire, earth, air, and water." Glimmer scratches her neck. "We know people who can do some of that. Manipulating the water." "Do you guys at least know of the avatar?" They shake their head. 

I grunt. "Great. The avatar, which I am the avatar, they can bend all four elements and they are to bring balance to the world." I get up. I rub my chin. "Assuming Adora is in my body then, we'll have to leave here. Like now or at least find a way to switch ourselves back." Entrapta nods. "Well, the machine knocked out She-Ra and well here you are. You need to find the machine that the mayor needed us to find." I put my hands on my hips. 

I look at the door. "Alright! Let's go." I run into the door. I try to open it. "Open!" I grunt. Glimmer sighs. She presses a panel beside the door. 

It opens. "Thank you!" She geabs my coat. "I am going with you. You can't run around Argus City by yourself!" "What?" "Argus City. Where we are at. We're in space." I nod. "Space, space is cool. Where did Adora pass out?"She slaps her forehead. 

"Are you sure that you are not Adora?"I nod."I'm pretty sure." "Alright. Let's go.Wait, can you use a staff?""Can I use a staff?Yes.I can."Glimmer smiles."Great, Adora's great at using a staff.Also, I'm assuming that you can't turn into She-Ra so uh we wouldn't want you defenseless would we?""Of course."She hands me a grey staff. 

I twirl it and I set it straight up."Alright then, Glimmer, let's head out." Glimmer nods and we leave. We go down a ramp and into some kind of port. 

I turn around. We came out of a diamond space ship. "What?! We came out of that?!" Glimmer punches my shoulder. "Yes, we did. Now come on, and keep your head down." I nod. "Alright." I glance at the ship. 

Adora's POV:

I scratch my head. "And so we've been spreading magic across the known universe. We were last on a planet called Argus. We were searching for a machine in some rubble. Then I passed out in She-Ra form and woke up in this body." I gesture to my body. 

The woman, Asami, holds her hand out. "Well, Adora, if you can describe the machine I can make it. Maybe get you back to your body. Then again, your body may need to be here and we don't have a method for space travel. Where you come from you must be thousands of years ahead of us." I bite my lip. 

A guy with spiky hair runs into the room. He looks at Jinora, Asami, and I. "Guys, there's been an attack at the Fire Nation Palace. Firelord Izumi needs us." Asami sighs. "Alright, we'll get to the airship." He nods and leaves the room. 

Asami looks at me. "Do you know how to fight?" I flex my arm. "If I couldn't fight, would I space travel?" Jinora laughs. "Are you sure you're not Korra?" Asami glares at her. "Alright, well, I am going to get dressed. Jinora, you and Korra, I mean Adora, go let the others know about Adora's predicament." Jinora nods. "Okay." We leave Asami in the room. 

Jinora looks at me as soon as we leave the room. "Don't mind Asami, her and Korra are like soulmates. Just a few weeks ago Asami was brainwashed to kill Korra." I smile at her as we continue down the hall. "It's fine, I have my own moody girlfriend who has tried to kill me before. She's in space. Her name is Catra." "Wow, what else is in space?" "A lot of things, monsters, weird crystals, the occasional warlord." She laughs. 

She points at me. "You are exactly like Korra." "I hope I get to meet her. She seems fun. She also has awesome friends like you guys. Not that my friends are awesome. You guys just seem so cool!" Jinora laughs. We go outside. 

A large airship is floating. It's huge, it's way bigger compared to Mara's ship. We get on it. 

The spiky hair guy is in a lounge place with several other people. A tan guy, a woman and man dressed like Jinora, and another man who's playing with some kind of rat thing. 

Jinora gestures to me. "Guys, this is Adora. Her and Korra switched bodies and now Korra is in space." I wave. "Hi." The spiky hair guy looks at us in surprise. "Uh, what?" Jinora nods. "Yes, Korra and Adora swapped bodies because of a machine that Adora activated in space." "And that was by accident." Jinora nods. "Yes, by accident." The guy with the red rat thing raises his hand. 

Jinora points. "Yes, Bolin?" "So if Korra's in space does how does it work? Like can Adora bend?" Jinora nods. "Yes, she still can bend." Jinora introduces me to everyone. 

Asami's POV: 

I put on some eyeliner. I can't believe my girlfriend is in space. Thankfully if Adora's friends are trustworthy enough then they'll help her. I sigh. 

Mako appears behind me. "What is it? Is Adora getting along with everyone?" "Hurry up or we'll be late." "I'm trying to hurry." He crosses his arms. 

He glares. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've worked out a plan." I sigh and I set down the pencil. "Because I found out she wasn't Korra when I woke up and she freaked out. I panicked and asked for Jinora because Jinora has all the spirit powers." I pick up the eyeshadow brush. I put some on.

Mako groans. "Can we hurry this up?" "You can't rush perfection. Also, how can you be so calm about Korra switching bodies with a space princess?" He chuckles. "Space princess?" "Yes, she is a space princess. From space. And I can't get my girlfriend back because I haven't figured out space travel." I switch eyes. "Besides, Korra's smart, she will hopefully find her way home." He smiles. "Alright Asami. If you need anything, Bolin and I are here for you." "Alright. I just need to put on lipstick and I'll join you guys." He laughs. "Alright, cya." He leaves. 

I groan and I set down my brush. I quickly put on lipstick. I grab my electric glove and I go to the airship. 

I get on it. Adora is talking with the others. She smiles at me. I sigh and I walk over to the controls. I pilot my airship towards the Fire Nation capital. 

Someone touches my shoulder. I jump and turn around. Bolin has stepped back a few steps. "Woah there. You okay?" I nod. "I'm fine. You?" "Yeah, so Korra in space. That's cool.Well not cool since she swapped bodies with Adora and all.""Yep, and she should learn some basics of bending.At least have Mako and Jinora train her until we get to the capital."Bolin nods."Alright, and are you sure that you're okay?I think you're handling things quite well seeing as Ko—.""I am fine, BolinI I am." I rub my forehead and sigh. I look at him. 

He frowns. "Got it. If you need anything just yell." I give him a thumbs up. "Got it." He walks off. 

I see the reflection of Adora, Jinora, and Mako leaving the lounge. I fly my airship in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my friend, Emily, who probably won’t read this. She helped out with a lot of makeup terminology for Asami’s Point of View


	4. Cities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets Bow and Catra. Bow and Adora recover the machine that switched hers and Adora’s bodies. Adora meets Firelord Izumi and does something stupid.

Korra's POV:

We walk through a city. Glimmer holds onto my shoulder. "Come on, keep your head down." I look around. "I'll try, but everything here looks so cool." She grabs my arm as if I was a child and she leads me through the crowded streets. 

We go into an alley. She grunts. "Look, we're trying to find you, right?" I nod. "Yes, but for a minute while you were out of the room on the ship. Uh, Entrapta had said that we may need to find my body if Adora is in my body to switch our bodies back." Glimmer grunts. 

She lets out a small scream. "Are you serious?! We came out here for nothing?! Nothing?!" I smile. "No, because if we get the machine that swapped Adora and I then my girlfriend may be able to reverse us. Make us into ourselves." Glimmer groans. 

She looks out to the street. "Alright.As long as we don't run int—.""Hey Adora." It's the woman with wolf-bat ears. Glimmer sighs. "Catra." "Heyyy Adora!" A man yells. 

The two run into the alleyway. The man hugs Glimmer. Catra goes to hug me. "Look, Glimmer and Entrapta say that I shouldn't tell you that I'm not Adora, but I feel like that would lead to problems with you and Adora, so I am not Adora, Catra." Catra tilts her head. "What?" She looks at Glimmer. "Is she not Adora?" Glimmer laughs nervously and shrugs. "She isn't Adora.Her name is Korra.We don't know what planet she is from.Somehow the machine that knocked Adora unconscious swapped hers and Adora's minds.It's a long story."Catra and the guy look at me. 

I sigh."I'm not Adora.Okay, and I am sorry.Did anything happen before she passed out?Did you guys see anything?" They look at each other and shrug. 

I groan. "Ugh, we'll be here forever then. Do we at least have a vicinity of where the machine is?" The guy smiles. "Hi, I'm Bow. I may be able to help you with that, actually. I was with Adora when we found it and she collapsed. Follow me." I smile. "Great!" He snaps his fingers. "Oh, you can't turn into She-Ra." I tilt my head. "Who?" A tail runs around my leg. 

I hop. Catra smiles. "Tall, buff, blonde. Didn't Sparkles tell you anything about She-Ra." "Oh, uh it's like Adora's avatar state. Like an alter-ego? Maybe another form? Glimmer, help?" Catra groans. "She-Ra is Adora. Some kind of First Ones thing. Like Adora is She-Ra. Not sure how this works since she's in your body, uh." "My name is Korra, and so it's like the avatar state. If it's one thing I know how to do is go into the avatar state." I grin. 

"We should move on to the machine." Bow nods. "Alright. Let's go." We move back into the crowd. 

We walk to some ruined buildings. "Woah, what happened here?" "Some bombs went off. Galactic Horde sympathizers." Glimmer teleports around. 

Catra kicks a rock. "I have no clue how they can sympathize with them." She shudders. "I'm heading back to the ship." She walks off. 

"I'm coming with you!" Glimmer teleports to Catra's side. 

I follow Bow as he moves a large stone. "What's her problem?" He chuckles. "Besides you invading her girlfriend's mind?" "I didn't choose to become her girlfriend!" He laughs. "Are you sure you're not Adora? You sound exactly like her." "I know because I just swapped mi—." "I meant your mannerisms, and The Horde just brings up bad memories for Catra. She was chipped by Horde Prime and basically died." "Oh." He nods.

He moves another stone. A bunch of broken metal is under it. I sigh. "This is the machine?" He nods. "Sorry, but I think Entrapta may be able to fix it." I nod. "Alright. Do we have some kind of thing to hold the parts?" Bow pulls an arrow from his quiver. He shoots the ground. A large cloth comes from the tip. 

We put on the machine parts on the cloth. Bow ties it into a sack. He holds the arrow over his shoulder. "Alright! Let's get back to the ship." I nod and I follow him to the ship. 

We dump the bag of parts onto the space ship. Asami would love this. She'd especially love figuring out this machine.

Entrapta sprints over with her hair. "Is this the machine?!" Bow nods. "Yep, it sure is. Can you rebuild it?" "Can I?! I'll be in my lab!" She disappears with the parts. 

I smile. "Wow. Okay, now, we just need to find Asami and she can duplicate it and hopefully Adora and I will swap back to normal." Bow nods. "Alright. I will let the Mayor know that we'll be leaving." He leaves the ship. 

Adora's POV:

I bow to an older woman. She has dark red robes and some kind of crown that's holding up her hair. 

Mako nudges me. He moves his palm above his fist. I put my palm above my fist. "Firelord Izumi." I stand up. 

She smiles. "Ah, Avatar Korra. Thank goodness you've come. And drop the formalities as this is urgent." I nod. "Yes ma'am. What happened?" "My father, Firelord Zuko, was enjoying his morning tea. He decided to take it outside and that's when an arrow struck him in between his ribs. He's okay, he's in a Future Industries hospital recovering." I nod. "We'll do everything we can do to find your father's assassin." I see Mako slap his forehead out of the side of my eyes. 

Firelord Izumi smiles reluctantly. "Great, I have heard excellent things about you from Chief Beifong and Former United Forces General Bumi." I nod. She walks off. 

I sigh. Mako pats my shoulder. "You did good, Adora.Though, Korra had never bowed to Firelord Izumi."I groan."At first I envied Korra, but after training with you, I'm glad I'm not her.And who knew that Jinora can pack a punch."He nods."At least you can airbend and firebend.""Yeah, okay when are we going to hunt the assassin." He laughs. "Uh yeah, about that. Let's get back to the uh, let's get back to the airship." I groan. "I screwed up, didn't I?" He looks off to the side. "Perhaps." We walk to the airship. 

We go into the lounge. Jinora smiles. "How'd it go?" Mako groans. "She committed political suicide. Thankfully it was just in front of Izumi." Jinroa looks at Mako and I. "What did you do?!" "I just told her that we'll help." Jinora groans. 

I hear Asami laugh. "She pulled a Kyoshi, and thankfully Adora just pulled a Kyoshi in front of Izumi and not a hundred or so people."I scratch my neck."A Kyoshi?Who is that?"Asami crosses her arms. 

She smiles."Your uh, your past life.""I have a past life?!"I smile."I have a past life?!"I look at Jinora."Did you know that I have a past life?"She chuckles."Korra has, or had thousands of past lives that she could look to for guidance.She severed the connection to them years ago."I groan. 

We hear footsteps.A tall bearded man with an arrow on his head holds his arms out. He has robes over a wing suit."Jinora, Korra."Jinora runs and hugs him."Dad!"He chuckles. 

I stand up. I hug him.He nods."Izumi called me here.Korra are you alright?" I nod."Yep, I am.Better than ever and I can bend all four elements."He laughs."Alright, uh Izumi said that something was odd with you.You were trained in how to deal with Fire Nation political aff—.""Dad this isn't Korra.Her name is Adora, she and Korra had swapped bodies."The man laughs. 

He pats Jinora's shoulder."Well, I could sense the tension as soon as I walked in here.Something was off.How can we get Adora back to her body and Korra back to hers?"I scratch my head."There was a machine that switched us.I think.We need to get a beacon into space, maybe?"He laughs."We have three beacons, but I'm not sure if they reach into space." I laugh. "That's great then. If Korra's smart then she'll tell my friends to look for a planet with three beacons!" The man laughs. 

He adjusts his robe. "Well, first, I will talk with Izumi. You, Mako, Asami, and Jinora can look for Firelord Zuko's assassin." He leaves the ship. 

Korra's POV: 

I stand beside Bow as he pilots the ship. The screen goes to static. I hop back. I grab my staff. 

Bow holds his hand out. "Woah, it's one of our friends. Calm down." I nod. He presses a button. 

A man with a mustache appears. "Hello! How has your ADVenture been?" Bow laughs. "It's been good, can we speak with Mermista?" "Of course, my darlings. Allow me to fetch her." He picks up his end of the telephone and he walks around on a white and blue ship. 

He hands his telephone off to a tan woman with blue hair. "Ugh, hey how are you guys?" "Good." She groans. "Why did Seahawk call you? I haven't got an update and we're just floating out in space." Bow smiles. "Okay hey have you seen a planet wi—." "With two blue beams of light and one green beam of light?" The woman groans. "Ugh no, but I'll send the coordinates over to Bow's tracker pad. We can link up on the nearest planet and then look through the planets we've logged." I smile. "That's great!" Bow smiles. "Just send the coordinates and we'll be right over." "Whatever." The screen goes black.


	5. The Mership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets to meet Mermista and Seahawk. They sing some sea shanties

Korra's POV: 

We approach a blue ship. I point. "Is that them?" Bow nods. "We can actually dock with them." He rings the people on the ship. 

The blue woman answers. "We see you." "Mermista, we can dock with your ship. It's Frosta's ship that we can't dock with. Sorry for the confusion." The woman sighs. "Whatever, when you leave, take them." She moves her telephone to show the man with the mustache singing pirate songs with a scorpion lady and some over enthusiastic tall man. 

Bow laughs. "No." A man offscreen hisses. "You will take them." "Alright bye." Bow says in a frightened voice. He presses a button.

I point at the screen. "Who was the scorpion lady?" He laughs. "That's Scorpia. Oh, I should tell you about Mermista's crew." He takes a deep breath. "Okay, so the blue haired woman is Mermista, she's in charge of that ship similarly how Adora is in charge of this one. Then there's Mermista's boyfriend, Seahawk." I nod. "And Scorpia is the scorpion lady." He nods. "Yep, and don't let the brute exterior scare you, she has a heart of gold." I laugh. "I bet. And who was hissing?" He rubs his chin.

He chuckles. "Oh yeah, that is Hordak. He and Catra have tried to kill each other and he was basically a war lord. He's making up for it though. And then his brother or clone, Wrong Hordak is with them as well." "What kind of name is Wrong Hordak?" "We thought it was Hordak when we went to rescue Hordak from Horde Prime's ship." I nod. "Oh, well I understand. Thanks." I do not understand.

Bow turns in his seat. "Entrapta!" Entrapta appears by Bow's side. "Yes?" "We're docking with The Mership." She nods and runs off.

I cross my arms. "The Mership?" "Mermista's name and ship." I nod. "Can you tell me more about She-Ra. You're like really good at information and stuff. I think I've learned more about Adora compared to when Glimmer and Entrapta were ranting." Bow chuckles. "Oh, they just talk fast sometimes." The ship shakes.

I grab my staff. "Calm down, we docked." He gets up. "Come on, let's go talk with Mermista. Let her know about yours and Adora's situation. Uh if that's okay with you?" I nod. He smiles. "Alright!" We walk over to the exit of the ship.

It opens. The blue haired woman is standing there with a tall, brooding, man thing who also has blue hair. He has a very skull-like face and he has just solid red eyes. He scowls.

I smile. "Hey, how are you guys?" The man groans. "I have been listening to my brother, Seahawk, and Scorpia singing sea shanties! We are in space!" I chuckle. "So not okay, gotcha." Mermista smiles. "Wow, Adora you're being weird." Bow laughs. "Yeah, that is a very long story that Adora and I will tell you." 

"Hordak!" I turn around. Entrapta runs. She hops and hugs Hordak. He laughs. I smile at Mermista. "Is there somewhere we can discuss this topic?" She laughs. "Yeah, follow me." Bow and I follow her.

We go onto her ship. The walls are white with blue glowing lines on the walls. I admire the walls and everything.

We go into a bedroom. Mermista groans. "Talk." Bow nods to me. I take a deep breath. "I'm not Adora! Adora and I switched minds. I need to find my girlfriend so she can switch Adora and I back." She crosses her arms. "Wow. No wonder you've been weird." She looks at Bow. "Can she turn into She-Ra." He shrugs. "I hate to say it, but I doubt it." She nods.

She looks at me. "Well, what do I call you now?" "Uh, Korra is fine. And She-Ra, what is that exactly? If you guys need She-Ra then I'm willing to learn how to turn into her." Bow and Mermista glance at each other. "Uh, well, She-Ra is like a superhero. She's strong and like twelve feet tall. She used to be summoned with a sword, now Adora just wills her into existence." I blink.

"She wills She-Ra into existence?" Mermista nods. "Yeah, especially when Catra's in danger." I sigh. "Alright, we need to find my body and Adora." Bow nods. "I agree. Enough on the She-Ra lesson. Let's go into the control room." We leave the bedroom.

We go into a room that is similar to the room that controls Bow and Glimmer's ship.

Entrapta and Hordak are talking about the controls. They seem to be having a very pleasant conversation. Mermista groans and she crosses her arms. "Hordakkk, I need your help." He scowls and walks over to us.

"What?" He hisses. She groans. "Can you bring up the planet logs?" He sighs. "Stand back." He presses some buttons on a control panel. One planet appears. "Swipe to see all the planets." Bow smiles. "Thank you." "You are welcome." Hordak walks back over to Entrapta.

Mermista swipes through the planets. A blue one, a red one, and then one with two beacons on the poles. I point. "I think that's it." Mermista presses a button. "We haven't been there yet. It's not a tech planet according to the Horde's records. They have little to no records, they didn't even try to invade there." I smile. "Alright! That has to be my planet!" Bow smiles. "Adora must be there then." I nod. "And Asami. She can get me into my body, hopefully." Mermista smiles.

"Your body?" We look at Hordak. I nod. "My body, did Entrapta or Glimmer not tell you? I am Korra, and uh, well Adora and I switched bodies." He smiles. "Fascinating. Do you have the same brain functions? Same thoughts? Can you summon She-Ra?" "Uh, no to all questions." He nods. "Hmm. What abo--." "The answer will probably be no, sorry Hordak." He smiles and nods.

Bow smiles, "Well, we should go, want to follow us?" Mermista laughs. "Oh yeah, I want to see Adora and Korra switch bodies." Hordak waves. "And I would love to watch as well." Mermista glares at him. 

He shrugs. "Science." He smiles. "Tell me, how did your people manage to not get conquered by Lord Prime?" I chuckle. "I have no clue. I don't even know who Lord Prime is." He looks at the panel. "Well, your team can disconnect from our ship. Entrapta, do you have the coordinates?" Entrapta nods. "Yes sir Hordak!" He laughs. "Great, go on so we can switch their bodies!" Bow laughs. "Alright, come on Entrapta." We run to our ship. 


	6. Attempted Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Jinora investigate Zuko's assassination attempt. Bolin and Adora have a conversation about Korra's life.

Jinora's POV:

I sit in Lord Zuko's hospital room. He looks at me. "Jinora, where is Avatar Korra?" He sits up. He grabs his tea cup. I smile. "Lord Zuko, I see that you are recovering well." He smiles.

He sips his tea and he sits it on the table. "A little arrow will not stop me from protecting my family. Where is Avatar Korra, if I may ask." I sigh. "Well, Korra is, let's just say that Korra is fine. Her body however-." "What is wrong?" "She has been switched with a princess from space. The space princess is in Korra's body while Korra is hopefully in space as the space princess." He laughs.

He glances at his tea and he strokes his beard. "Can she at least bend or go into the avatar state?" I shake my head. "She can't go into the avatar state, but Mako and I have taught her some basic airbending and firebending. We believe since she is in Korra's body that she will just have to rely on muscle memory for bending." He nods. "I see. Well, consult with your father I must rest." I nod. "Yes, Lord Zuko." I leave the room.

I go to Asami's airship. Bolin and Adora are throwing rocks at each other while I can see Asami watching them from the loading ramp.

I go over Bolin and Adora. I land beside Asami. "How is she doing?" "She can earthbend and waterbend. She is so much like Korra." I nod. "Yeah, she is. It hurts to be around her." I watch Bolin throw a rock at her. She catches it and says something. Bolin laughs.

Asami sighs. "What do I do? My girlfriend is in someone else's body and someone else is in her body. I really miss Korra." I nod. "I miss her too." "And Korra and I we were starting to get intimate and now a stranger is literally in her body. I don't know what to do. And this morning she scared me. I thought that maybe something to do with Korra blacking out yesterday had messed with her brain." I hear Mako sigh.

We look at him. He smiles at Asami. "Being the Avatar's significant other isn't easy at all. You're constantly worrying, but Korra can take care of herself. She's tough and if she's in space then she'll find her way back." Asami nods. "Yeah, I understand." She sighs.

He crosses his arms. "They're similar though, if no one had told me that Adora is in Korra's body then I would've guessed that she was already Korra." He laughs. Asami scoffs. "Can we just focus on the assassin trying to kill Lord Zuko? I'm going to go to the hospital to look at the arrow." Asami leaves the airship. She gets on a motorcycle and drives off. 

He sighs. "Can you keep an eye on Asami?" I nod. "Yeah, she's going to be okay, right?" He shrugs. "I hope so." I sigh. "I wouldn't bring up that Korra's in space. Korra may be able to get back to us, but we can't get to her. I think it is just eating at Asami that we can't get to Korra." Mako nods. "Alright I'll tell the others to not mention space." He walks down to Bolin and Adora. 

I airbend into the sky. I glide around. I go back to the hospital. Asami's motorcycle is outside. 

I land. I go inside. Asami is arguing with a royal guard standing at a door. "Let me see the arrow! I am investigating this!" The guard doesn't budge. 

I sprint over to them. "Hi, may we please enter? Firelord Izumi asked us to investigate Lord Zuko's assassin since we're with the avatar." The guard smiles. "You're with the avatar? Well why didn't you say so?! Step right on in!" He opens the door behind him. We enter. 

Asami grumbles. The arrow that was in Lord Zuko is broken in half. The half that was inside him is in a jar. Asami walks over to the jar. 

She puts on gloves and she takes the arrow from the jar. She removes the arrow from the shaft. "Hm, it's older, it doesn't have a serial number." I stand beside her. "Hm? What's that?" Asami sets the arrow shaft down. She examines the arrowhead. "A serial number is what companies use to track their products. They've started putting them on weapons used by nonbenders since the demand is up. Either nonbenders are using the weapons to protect themselves or they're using them to hunt, like animals." I nod. "Yes, I know what a serial number is, I was talking about that." I point at an object sticking out in the shaft. 

She sets the arrow head down and she picks up the shaft. She takes the object out. A small vial of some liquid. 

We look at it. "What is it?" "I don't know. I am not a scientist, but I am inventor." 

She puts the vial back into the shaft. She connects it to the arrowhead. She examines it. 

She disconnects it all. "The asassin had messed up. The vial is some kind of poison that was supposed to administer from the tip, like a needle." I nod. "So even if Lord Zuko survived the arrow there'd still be poison in his body." She nods. "Precisely, and the assassin hadn't screwed in the vial to the arrowhead. They are an inexperienced one. Unless they did this to throw us off our tracks." "Can I look at the poison?" "Put on some gloves so you don't contaminate it." I put on a set of gloves. 

She hands me the vial. It has a metallic liquid in it. "This is the same poison The Red Lotus used on Korra! Or at least something similar to it." Asami sets the arrow down. "Alright. Put it in the jar. We need to tell someone." I nod and I put the vial in a jar. Asami puts the lid on the jar. 

We dispose of our gloves and we take the jar. We leave the room.   
  


Adora's POV:

I take a sip of water. "Okay, Korra has the coolest life ever." Bolin nods. "Yeah! What about your life?" I smile. "Well, I have a pretty cool life. I can turn into a ten foot tall warrior." He laughs. "That is so awesome! What else?" I smile. "I have the most awesome cat girlfriend and I have an amazing friends with all kinds of magical powers!" He grins. "Okay, that is awesome! Okay, so Jinora and Asami should be back soon. In the meantime let me tell you how Korra once overthrew a dictator with a super weapon!" I laugh. "Been there, done that." His eyes go wide. 

He points. "Have you ever stopped an evil manipulative relative from destroying the world?" I shrug. "Kind of." "Have you ever been stripped of like your powers before?" I nod. "Yeah, but I got them back." "Okay, how about this. Have you ever nearly died from poison." "That I haven't done." He chuckles. "Okay, you and Korra are almost the same person." "Wow. Maybe that's why we switched bodies!" We high five. "You're right!" He laughs.

Mako walks over to us. "Hey, Bolin." Bolin sighs. "Hey Mako, what do you need?" "Can uh can we keep that on the down low? Like the whole Korra and Adora body swap?" Bolin frowns. "It's Asami?" He nods.

I smile. "Alright then. I guess she misses Korra?" He nods. "Yeah, she's not happy that she can't fix whatever is going on here." I sigh. "I think maybe I should talk to her. Reassure her that my friends are trying to get Korra back to Asami." Bolin smiles at his brother. "Yeah! That might work!" Mako nods. "Let's wait till later though. Bo, it's my turn to help train Adora in some firebending. If we're gonna stop Lord Zuko's assassin then we're gonna need some firepower." I grin.  
  
  


Asami's POV:  
  


I hand the vial of poison over to Tenzin. He looks at it through the jar. "The assassin failed the job." I nod. "Yeah, what should we do with this?" He shrugs. "I don't know what we should do with it. We should ask Tonraq or Lin." I nod. "Can you or Izumi hold onto it?" He holds the jar. 

Izumi walks into the room. "What am I holding now?" Tenzin holds up the jar. 

She tilts her head. "What's this?" "Poison. A few years ago it was used to poison Korra." I nod. "She still has nightmares." She takes the jar. 

She looks at it and then to Tenzin and I. "Where'd you get this?" "It was in the arrow that came out of Lord Zuko." "Hm, I'll put it in the vault until Lin gets here." She holds it. "I will hopefully see everyone at dinner later?" Tenzin nods. "Yes, Firelord Izumi." She smiles and leaves.


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami reunite. Adora and Korra meet each other

Korra's POV:

"For the Honor of Greyskull!" 

I get blasted back by some light. Catra groans. "Ugh, let's go again. If this isn't your planet then we're toast." "Look, I am trying to summon She-Ra but it won't happen. Adora probably has to summon it. She knows how." "You're close to summoning She-Ra though." She crosses her arms. 

I groan. "Hey Bow!" I yell. "Are we almost there?" "We'll be entering the atmosphere come on!" I run over to him.

I grab the back of his chair. We enter some clouds. I see the Republic City portal. I let out a sigh of relief. "We're here." I point towards a spot behind Asami's mansion. "Land over there. Hopefully Mermista will follow." Bow nods. 

We land in the mountains on the outskirts of Republic City.

Lin's POV:

I get on the airship.I see two large unidentified space crafts land near the Sato mansion."Land over there quick!"My pilot nods. We land. 

I slam the door open and I metal bend the ramp out.I run onto the ground.One of the ships opens.A ramp opens down.I stomp onto the ground.I bring up a rock. 

"Identify yourselves!"I yell.

"Lin!"A human woman yells.A woman with blonde hair starts running towards me."Lin!"I move my rock."Come any closer and I'll destroy you!"The woman stops.She smacks her forehead. 

"Lin!I am Korra!"I put my rock down.I approach the woman.I chuckle."Tenzin wasn't kidding when he said body swap.So, this is your new body?"I look down at Korra.She's a little bit shorter.I smile."You're a bit shorter."She groans."Where is Asami?""In the Fire Nation's capital.Zuko got shot."She hugs me. 

I pat her back."I know you are close to him.He's okay though."She nods."Okay, is Asami okay?"I nod."Yeah, let's get to the Fire Nation.Are you taking your new toys?"She laughs."Sure."I get back onto the airship's ramp."I'll let the Fire Nation know."I go inside. 

Asami's POV: 

I walk into the airship.Mako's sitting on the couch talking to Adora and Bolin.She sits up."Did you guys really stop an equalist revolution?"I nod."Yes, we did.It was definitely a scary time.I got put in jail with Mako and Bolin."She frowns."Oh."I nod."Well, enough of me.We need to get dressed because we have to go to dinner." 

Mako gets up."Alright.Where is Jinora?She'll need to teach Korra some Fire Nation customs."We hear footsteps and panting. 

I turn around.Jinora and Kai are laughing together.They look at us."Uh, we're here."Adora smiles. 

She stands up."I need you to teach me some Fire Nation customs.Please?"Jinora smiles."Of course!Follow me."The two walk off. 

I smile."Now, if anyone needs me then I will be in my dressing room."I walk to my room. 

Bolin's POV: 

I groan."What is it?""Adora's so cool, and soon as Korra comes back then bye bye Adora.It sucks."Mako laughs."Adora and Korra are exactly alike.I'm sure you'll be fine."I throuw my head back. 

Kai laughs."Okay, do Korra and Adora really act the same?Jinora says yes."I nod."Yeah!and it's not that they both act the same, they are the same!Korra overthrew an evil dictator, Adora has done it.Korra stopped her uncle from destroying the world, Adora stopped her mother figure from destroying the world.Korra lost her bending to Amon and Adora broke the sword that contained her magical powers.I am telling you guys that they are the same person."We hear a laugh. 

A blonde woman and Lin are walking onto the ship.The blonde woman does finger guns at us."Okay, we are not the same person.We are very different."I hop out of my seat."Korra!"I run over to her and I hug her.She laughs and hugs me back. 

Lin smiles."Hey kid.Where's Asami?Where is Korra's body?"I smile."Okay, so Asami is in her dressing room and Adora is with Jinora getting coached on what to do at dinner with Firelord Izumi.""Oh, did uh did Adora talk to anyone other than you guys?"Mako and I look at each other. 

He shrugs."Erm, no."Korra gives him a skeptical look."Are you sure?"I nod."Yeah, don't mind Mako.How was space?You need to tell me everything!"Korra smiles."It was really nice.Very magical.I want to see Asami."She runs off towards Asami's dressing room. 

A man with a heart crop top walks in with a woman with pink hair.I point."Oh, you two must be with Adora!"The guy nods."Yeah, I'm Bow.This is Glimmer.Where did Korra go?"I smile."Okay, you guys are so cool.I am Bolin.Where is Catra?Adora has just went on and on about her."A woman with wolf-bat ears walks onto the ship. 

She pants."You two need to slow up."Her voice is a little bit raspy.I smile."Hi, I'm Bolin."She smiles."Oh, and let me guess, uh."She points to Mako."You are Mako."Mako nods.She scoffs."Knew it."I smile."Well, I guess that you are Catra?It was a little hard to tell with the wolf-bat ears."She glares at me."Wolf-bat?"I look past her and her friends are laughing. 

Korra's POV: 

I go into Asami's dressing room.She is doing her makeup.I go behind her and I hug her.She elbows me.She grabs my arm and she twists it behind my back.She pins me to the ground. "Who are you?""Asami, it's me."She lets go of her grip. 

I groan and I stand up.She snickers."You are shorter."I cross my arms."Am not."She hugs me."I am so glad that you're back and we can get you into your body." I nod. "Yeah, me too! Hey what'd I hear about Zuko's assassin?" She smiles softly. "Just relax, okay. I am going to get dressed, uh can you oh, this is difficult to word." I smile. "Can you get your body?" I nod. "Alright!" I leave her room. 

I find my body in my room. She's with Jinora. "And you address them by rank." She nods. She sees me. "Woah." Jinora jumps. "Wow. Uh Korra? Is that you?" I nod. She gestures towards my body. "Uh, this is Adora, Adora I guess you know each other's bodies. I'm just gonna leave." She moves past me. 

Adora smiles. "Hey, I'm Adora." I grin. "I'm Korra. It is so crazy that we're like swapped." She nods. "I know right?! And now that you're here we act nothing alike." I grin. "I know it's like they think we're the same!" She smiles. "Did you keep everyone inline?" I nod. "Yep, and I guess you kept my team out of trouble." She nods. "Yep, but they were the ones to keep me out of trouble." I sigh. 

I put my hands on my hips. "What did you do?" She chuckles. "Okay, so don't be mad but I messed up when talking with Firelord Izumi." I laugh. "What did you do?" "Okay so I pulled a what'd they call it? I pulled a Kiwi?" I laugh. 

I clutch my stomach and I grab the doorframe. "You pulled a Kyoshi!" I laugh. She groans. "Ugh, is that bad?" I gain my bearings. "No, no, not all. Besides, Izumi and I are a little bit close. It's because me and her dad were best friends in my past life." "Oh." I chuckle. "Yeah, she doesn't hate you, or me since you're in my body." She laughs. 

I cross my arms. "So, She-Ra? How do you do that?" "I could ask you the same thing about your avatar state." "Okay, now that is a completely different thing. You turn into a ten foot tall warrior lady with a sword. My avatar state is just a booster with my bending." "Hm, that's fair." I point down the hall. "We should go talk with the others." She nods. "Yeah, we should." We leave my room and we go into the lounge.


	8. Dinner with the Firelord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Hordak argue over technology. Then onto a dinner, with a twist.

Asami's POV:

I look at the smashed machine. "What in the world is this?"The woman with purple hair moves a piece of it."It is the machine that swapped Korra and Adora!"A tall alien man who is helping her fix it nods. 

He smiles."I can't wait to test it out on them!" I hold my hand out to stop them."Hold on, you seem too enthusiastic in testing out this machine on my girlfriend."The man sighs."It's science.""I'm an engineer I know what science is.After I get back from dinner I will help you."The man laughs."I don't think you will.You people on this back water planet have no idea what technology you have in possession."Someone touches my shoulder. 

Adora has the red jacket that Korra had on earlier.She touches my shoulder."What Hordak was saying was that your planet isn't as technologically advanced as ours."I step back. 

"Excuse me?I am sure that I could be of some help with or without your technology."Korra comes out of a room wearing a sleeveless blue shirt."What are we talking about?" 

I point."Okay first of all, this is really weird.I'm used to Korra having a taktop and Adora you—okay this is just really confusing."Korra and Adora look at each other. 

Korra nods."Yeah, I've got to say that I will definitely not try that jacket on my body anytime soon."Adora smiles."Yeah, my body looks so weird without sleeves.And frankly I don't think that blue is my color."Korra looks down."Agreed.I do like your jacket on your body?Does that sound right?"Adora shrugs. 

I slap my forehead."Does anyone know when the machine will be done?"The alien man shrugs."If Wrong Hordak can get here within a few seconds with my tools then soon."He moves some pieces of metal. 

He scowls."Maybe longer."Korra hugs me."Don't worry Asami I will be back in my body soon." 

I move out of her hug. "Alright, but can you please just not do that? I'm more than happy that you are back, Korra, but I just think it's weird that you're in another woman's body." Korra steps back. "Yeah, fair enough." She looks past me. I turn my head. 

The woman with raspy voice and wolf-bat ears is next to me. I jump off to the side. "By the spirits." She scoffs. "Wow, okay calm down lady genius. I was just about to agree with you." "Hm? You were standing there the whole time?" She groans. "Yes, I was. I just think it is weird that our girlfriends are just not in their bodies. And yours is pretty stupid." I cover my mouth and I laugh. 

I look at Korra. "Are you laughing?" I shake my head. "No, I am not. Okay, so uh I should go to dinner. Korra, you and Adora may need to stay here in case they get it working." Korra crosses her arms. "What? Izumi needs me to be at that dinner." She glances at Adora. "Well, she needs my body to be there." Adora shakes her head. 

She crosses her arms. "I will just make a fool out of myself." Korra sighs. "As long as it's just Team Avatar and Izumi then you are fine. She probably, hopefully, will just think that you're or I am just joking with her since Zuko and I are close. Though, just to be sure and to keep everyone safe, I'm coming." Adora nods. "Alright then, let's go have dinner." I smile. "Alright." We leave the ships. 

Lin's POV:

I eat some food. Korra and Asami are the only ones late to dinner. 

From across the table Tenzin groans. "I assure you Izumi that Korra and Asami will be here. They're just probably fooling around." I choke on my drink. I glance across the table at Bolin who is trying to hold his laughter back. 

The doors open. Korra's body, Korra, and Asami walk into the room. Asami smiles as she takes her seat beside Tenzin. "I am sorry Firelord Izumi we were just sorting some things out with my airship." Izumi smiles. "Go ahead and sit." Korra's body sits between Asami and Izumi while Korra sits beside me. 

I look at her. "Are you doing well kid?" Korra nods. "Yeah, it's so weird seeing my body." I nod. "Can you tell your body to never wear that?" She looks down and then to her body. "Oh, uh yeah, Adora and I talked about that. We wanted to surprise Catra and Asami." "Well?" She rubs her arm. "It didn't go over well. I mean they basically said what you said, Lin." I nod. "Yeah I thought so. So the woman in your body?" "Adora." "Is dating the girl with the Wolf-bat ears?" She nods. "Yeah." "Hm." I eat. 

Adora's POV:

Asami smiles at Izumi. "So what I'm hearing is a yes to building a factory here in the city?" Izumi nods. "As long as your factory doesn't violate any Fire Nation Environmental laws then it will be perfectly fine Ms. Sato." Asami grins. "Thank you Firelord Izumi." Izumi nods. 

She smiles at me. "So, I guess you sit and listen to business dealings all the time, huh?" I nod. "Yes I do. Though, I am interested in Asami's business." Izumi smiles. "Hm." The building rocks. Asami stands up. "What was that?" "I'm unsure." "I'm going to go look." Izumi nods. Asami walks towards some doors. 

Izumi smiles at me. "I do like your outfit, Avatar." I look at my jacket. "Oh, uh thank you. My uh assistant who's sitting with Lin thought it'd look nice." Izumi nods. "She isn't wrong." The building shakes. I turn and Asami gets blasted back. 

I get up. Korra and I glance at each other. I can't use her powers well and she can't summon She-Ra. I look over my shoulder. "Get the Firelord out of here!" Tenzin ushers Izumi away. Lin helps them. 

A guy with burns on his face steps up to Asami's body. I look at Korra, but she was already a step ahead of me. She runs towards the man. "For the Honor Of Greyskull!" I grin at the light. She is transforming into She-Ra. 

The man with burns stops. He stares at the light and I do as well. 

Korra grows a few feet. She holds She-Ra's sword up at the man. Honestly I have never seen my body like that. It's amazing. 

Korra glares at the man. He starts to run away.

Korra's POV:

I look at Mako and Bolin. "Stay with Asami I got this guy." I run after the man. I look off to my side. Adora's running with me. Spirits I am short. 

She throws some fire at him. He bends it away from him. "Throw me!" "I'm not throwing you!" She groans and runs ahead. How does she do this. 

I throw her sword. It hits the wall. The man turns the corner. I quickly get the sword out of the wall as Adora chases him. 

I catch up with them. He rounds a corner. He goes into a room. We follow him. He grabs the window and hops out of the room. He blasts himself into the air with some fire. Adora grunts and she throws some fire. It barely misses him. 

I groan. "We almost had him." She smiles. "At least you can transform into She-Ra."I nod."Yeah!I can transform into She-Ra!"We high five. 

I smile."So this is what it's like to be tall." She laughs."Don't get used to it."I shrink back to her height and the sword disappears."Well, at least I didn't have to yell something weird to transform out of She-Ra."She nods."Yeah."We leave the room. 

We go back into the dining room.Asami was propped up on a chair drinking water.She smiles at us."Hey you two."I smile."I'm glad you're okay." 

"Did you guys catch him?"I shake my head."No, we didn't I wish we did.He jumped out a window.""Okay!We got the machine fixed!"We look at the doors as Hordak and Entrapta are running in. 

Adora smiles."Let's do this on the ship."I nod."Yeah, we don't want our friends to swap brains or anything."Entrapta smiles."Great!Come on!"We go out to the ships. 

We go inside Adora's ship.Entrapta and Hordak set the machine up.They go behind a large metal sheet. 

Adora and I look at each other."Wait!"She yells."What is it?""Korra needs to be She-Ra.That's why we swapped in the first place."I nod.I hold my hand up."For the Honor of Greyskull!"I grow a foot or two. 

I look at the metal sheet."Alright.Uh switch us back."I hear them flip a switch.The room starts to spin.I groan. 

Asami's POV:

I walk onto the ship.Korra's body is drinking something.She sees me and she jumps onto her feet.She runs and kisses me. 

I step back."Are you Korra?"She nods and kisses me again.I hug her.She lets out a sigh."Oh man, I missed you Sami.""I missed you too, Korra."I kiss her head. 

She sighs."Is Izumi okay?"I nod."Yeah, but Lin she got hit with an arrow.They had to rush her to the hospital.""Will she be okay?""Depends if the arrow was poisoned.""Why would the assassin use poison?Fire benders are immune to poison.""It's the poison that the red lotus used on you three years ago."She tenses up."What?""Yes, it's that.""I need to contact Suyin."I grab her arm."Hold on, your body just went through two major changes within a day.Sit down and rest.""No, if Lin's poisoned then Su can get it out."She jerks away from me and storms off of the ship. 

I smile."That's my girl."A dark red thing appears in front of me.It has a blue collar.It walks up to me and sniffs me. 

I step back."Hello?"It hisses and It's collar turns red."Uh oh."Catra comes in front of me."Melog.Don't!"The thing stands down.Catra pets it. 

She gestures to me."Melog, this is Asami, Korra's girlfriend."I wave."Hi Melog."It purrs in a weird tone.It moves away and into a room. 

Catra sighs as she watches it leave."How is Adora?""She's out cold.""Oh, wow."Catra nods."Yeah, I guess that machine just sucked the energy out of both of them and like Korra didn't sleep until she got here.""So Adora's body is probably exhausted.Well, Adora basically trained all day so Korra will probably go to sleep later.Adora talked about you a lot."She smiles and rubs her arm. 

"Korra definitely talked about you.I kept my distance from her.I don't know why, but it just scared me that Adora wasn't herself."I smile."I know how you feel.I just knew right away that it wasn't Korra.I was more angry at myself though.I couldn't get to my girlfriend and help her.I'm glad you guys were there to help."Catra smiles. 

"I had better go check on Korra."Catra nods and I leave the ship. 

I go onto my airship.Korra's on the radio."Yes, Su, you should come now.Alright, see you."Korra sets her radio down. 

She walks over and she hugs me."Ugh, I missed hugging you."I smile."Are you tired?"She yawns."Yeah.""I bet, Adora trained all day just in case something bad would happen."Korra laughs."Yeah, I can definitely feel that.Let's go to bed."She grabs my hand.I laugh."Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because Korra and Adora have swapped back doesn’t mean the story ends here ;)


End file.
